How It Begins
by brandirandom21
Summary: A one shot of how Kevin's parents first met : My version Read and review please!


Disclaimer: Don't own Ben 10 'cause MOA does. I'm pretty sure every single one of you guys reading this (including me) totally thinks that's unfair :( Maybe one day…hmmm…

Author's Notes: Alright guys, this is something I've written awhile ago before "Christmas in July" (if you haven't read it yet, I wish you to check it out :D). I know there's a lot of fanfics like this but, I'd thought, "Hey, you know, why not do it my way?" This is my version of when Kevin's parents first met. Pardon the language and what not. Soooo…read and review :)

How It Begins

The spaceship carried eight new passengers, all disguised in ID masks. Each passenger had a reason for being there and a story they never really wanted to tell anyone. The two men that had picked them up didn't need to explain anything. They just boarded the ship and were given their ID masks.

One of the passengers looked out of the window, staring out into the darkness of space. The orbs of light floated in thick clouds, species still undiscovered and left alone. He sighed heavily, looking down and picking at the rough fabric on what he learned before about humans, were legs.

He was an Osmosian. His parents were Plumbers that died in a mission when he was only a child. He began to grow as an orphan, but another Plumber had picked him up and became his new father and his own teacher. He learned how to control his powers and master his ability to absorb energy. He was trained to fight, learning about different techniques and the different weapons. Then he learned different languages and cultures, speaking fluent in any language known to creature and knowing of any culture in the universe. His new father joked that he can absorb anything, especially knowledge.

He was then ready to become a Plumber at seventeen. His first mission was to go to Earth and live as a human to know about its events. _Really_ being there and experiencing Earth was a big deal to most. That's where more aliens became to move to and explore. It had so many different races, cultures, languages and beliefs. More species were being found on that planet than in the universe within a year.

He couldn't wait to visit a planet that almost had a universe of its own and take the place of his parents and his new father. His mentor.

Finally they reached the Earth. It was a beautiful looking planet, with large pools of blue and swirls of green and white. The spaceship began to shake as it flew through the thermosphere. The speed picked up and he felt his new human heart rattling in his chest. It was a powerful feeling that coursed through him, bringing him so much joy and pride. He worked hard for this and was going to experience something that never thought he would when he was an orphan.

Then they made it into the stratosphere, flying into clouds. He peaked at the ground along with the others. It was a bustling city, with buildings made up of rock, glass and metal standing high and automobiles riding along in a line. He could see tiny dots, realizing they were people. He broke into a grin. It was amazing. It was almost like his planet, but it was twisted around with cars and exploding with culture.

The ship past the city and into the grassy countryside. They landed where there were five Plumbers. One was human and the others aliens. They carried papers and stood next to five cars.

Once he stepped outside, his body almost melted. The air was light, easy to breathe in.

"Hello," the human said. He offered a kind smile. "My name is Maxwell Tennyson. You can call me Max, you know, if you really want to and make it easier. All eight of you will be taken to your destinations and will be given your assignments." Max looked at him, smiling. "You'll be first. Here you are."

Max handed him a booklet. He opened it, seeing his new name. "D…Devin Levin?" The name felt weird on his tongue.

Max through his head back and let out a hearty laugh. "Yes, it does rhyme son."

"Son? Er…is…that my cover?"

An Osmosian disguised as a blonde teen girl scoffed. "It's an expression. You're not his son."

"Oh." "Devin" flipped through the book to make sure. "I guess not."

The blonde was given her assignment along with the others. "Urgh. But I am your sister."

"I am?"

Max chuckled and waved Devin and the girl over. "You two are with me. You two will be attending a high school in Bellwood. You two need to learn about small town high schools and keep records. Come on. Let's go to your apartment."

They walked to the blue car. Devin stared at it before slipping inside. The leather seats felt smooth against his hand and the smell of the car was something he wasn't familiar with.

"So you two have never been in a car before?" Max asked, starting the car. It let out a rumble and started forward.

"No sir," Devin said as the car pulled onto a dirt road.

The blonde girl sighed heavily. "So I guess I'll be named after some stupid smelly plant called a 'rose' and attend some school with this little hatchling?"

Devin raised an eyebrow. "Wait. How old are you?"

"52 years in human years. Either way…" She trailed off, smirking. "I can't wait to go though. I've heard the high school boys are _quite_ something."

Devin grimaced. What a creep. What was that one phrase? A cougar. "You are so gross."

"That's how I am little chicky. But don't worry. No interest in someone like _you_."

"Not that really makes me feel anything, but what does that mean?"

Max sighed. "You two really need to be nice to each other. You two are going to be working together for some time and we need a lot of good cooperation."

Devin sunk into the seat. "Wonderful."

Rose's bubbly laugh erupted next to him, echoing in his ears, taunting him.

It was nightfall when they finally arrived to Bellwood. They had the key to Rose and Devin's apartment and ate at a diner. Devin tried a soda and a cheeseburger. The soda felt funny and the cheeseburger had a weird taste to it. Human food was another something that Devin had to get accustomed to.

They were dropped off at their apartment and Max showed them to their rooms. It was a two bedroom, two bath with a kitchen, dining room and living room. Max showed them how to use the microwave, stove, TV, shower and lights and told them they should order takeout the first few weeks before they try cooking anything. School started at 6 and was right across the street, so it was no problem. They had to go to the office to confirm their registration. Max left with a good night and said that

Devin's room was plain and simple with a TV and full size bed. The dresser had his clothes ready and he saw a book bag with school contents already inside. After a shower, brushing his teeth and a little experimenting with the TV, Devin felt a little exhausted. He looked at the time on the TV. 10:45 pm.

Rose walked in, wearing a blue nightgown. "Go to sleep. Humans need at least eight hours of sleep a day."

"I know that."

"Then go to sleep."

She turned off the lights without him even saying a word.

The morning came by faster than Devin knew. The alarm blasted in his ears, making him shot up in his bed. He groaned, feeling his eyes weigh down. His stomach grumbled and he got up from bed to turn on the light. The light blurred his sight, and then he got his sight back in focus. This human stuff had some serious getting used to.

He went into the dining room to find Rose pouring something from a box into a bowl. She poured in some white liquid into the bowl and grabbed a spoon. She gave it to him, smirking. "It's called cereal. It's edible so you should eat it. Humans need to eat at least five meals a day. Since you're disguised as a human, your new body'll demand the same thing any other human body demands."

"Thanks," he mumbled. He ate the cereal and left the liquid be, putting the bowl into the sink. He brushed his teeth and changed his clothes, putting the book bag on his back. "It's 6."

"Don't think I know that?" Rose said, rolling her eyes. She grabbed her book bag as well. "C'mon. Big day ahead of us my little chick."

Groaning at the hatchling joke, he made his way out of the door. He followed Rose as she made her way across the street and into the school. It was bustling, students wearing ridiculous clothing and crazy colors in their hair like pink, green and blue. Students chattered excitedly.

"This is the office," Rose said. "This is the only time you should be in here after this. Otherwise, you are probably in some _deep _shit."

"No joking," Devin grumbled, walking inside. The woman at the desk was nice, giving them a map of the school, highlighting shortcuts to their classes and talking with sweet words like "sweetheart" and "darling." They made their way to their first class, which was standard math. The kids in the class quieted down as they walked in.

"Something on our faces?" Rose asked as she stepped to the teacher's desk.

"No."

"Then why are they goggling at us like a bunch of morons?"

The teacher sighed. "You're the new attraction. This always happens to new students. I take it you two are Devin and Rose Levin?"

"Yeah," Rose grunted. "Twins. Sadly. It may not look like it, but we are."

"Huh." He stared at them, then nodded. "You may sit wherever you like."

Devin looked around, hesitating while Rose sat right next to a group of guys, flirting as quickly as she came.

Finally a teen girl with long dark hair waved him over. She had no one talking to her, even though she looked nice enough. No crazy colors or clothes. He sat next to her. "Hello."

"Hi. Name's Olivia." She offered a hand and a gentle smile. "What's yours?"

"Devin. Hi." He shook her hand, feeling a little uncertain. Human skin was so much softer than he thought it was. She had a strong grip as well.

"What classes do you have?" she asked.

"Um…" he looked at his schedule. He handed it to her so she could read it herself, trying to study her up close. She had warm brown eyes and a heart shaped face. She had pale white skin with a little rose on her cheeks. He never had been up close to a human like this before.

"Cool. You're in most of my classes." She handed the paper back to him. "So where are you from?"

He remembered his cover. He was an exchange student from Canada, fluent in English and French. He didn't know much about American culture (actually he knew some but it was still a cover) so he needed to communicate with some teenagers that knew some of the culture.

"I'm from Canada."

"No way! Where in Canada?"

"Quebec." He shrugged. "Je parle francais et anglais."

She grinned. "No kidding."

"Um…hey. You wouldn't mind if you…show me around the school later on, would you?"

She paused, then smiled. "Of course I wouldn't mind. Hell, if I don't help you, no one else would." She turned to Rose, surrounded by boys and glaring girls. "Those guys and girls don't care about you unless you have a bad reputation or you're rich. If you have the potential to them, you get sucked into their crowd like a black hole."

He didn't understand her comparison, thinking about it. Well, being sucked into something like a black hole didn't sound too good either. "So it's always good to avoid them?"

"Always. Later on I can show you the good guys. The people_ I_ hang with are a little hesitant when it comes to newbs, but once they get to know you, they'll warm up to you."

He smiled. "You are…really kind to me. I'm thankful for that."

She blushed a little, almost embarrassed. "Oh geez. Uh…thanks I guess. You're the new kid who needs a little guidance. You don't need to thank me for anything." She looked at the teacher, then smiled again. "Another tip you need to know? Mr. Hopkins can be one _serious_ man. No gum chewing, no talking when he's teaching etc. He may go easy on you today, but that's because you are new."

"And…that happens to every new student?"

"Almost every." Her glance shifted toward Rose. "I mean, if you're like your sister you're screwed. No offense to your sister of course."

"None taken. Actually, she's a real pain in the ass."

Olivia grinned. "You two don't get along?"

"No way. It's like when I was born she wanted to use me as a punching bag." As mean as that sounded, Olivia still laughed. Humans had a harsh sense of humor. "Hey, um, I was actually home schooled so I may not know a lot as you do."

"I can help with whatever you need help with. It's no problem."

Once class started, he was glad he had math tutoring before coming to Earth. If he didn't, he would be infinitively screwed. Olivia sat next to him, writing down notes and absorbed in her work. She was focused and when the teacher asked her for an answer to a problem, she got it right. He opened up a fresh notebook in his book bag, put it over his notes and began to write.

_I have met a human today that was nice enough to lend me a hand. Not literally. It's a figure of speech in the human language. Ignoring that and moving on, the teenage girl name is Olivia. She said that most of the teenagers that attend this school only communicate to new students if they have a bad first impression of a reputation or is wealthy. Olivia's associates sound nice enough to new students that attend here. _

_Speaking of reputation, math has a universal bad impression of being extremely difficult. The teacher is very strict and has a tendency to ask students answers to questions, even if you don't know the correct answer. If you talk or distract any of the classmates, you are asked to attend "detention" during lunch. A prison in a classroom, so to speak._

Math was over within a half an hour and the bell rang for the next class. Rose walked out of the classroom without him, surrounded by other students. He frowned. That woman had absolutely no support for him at all.

"C'mon, we have français un together." Olivia led him out of the class by the arm, making him clumsily shove his notebooks and textbook in his book bag. "It's on the third floor. People always go to the main staircase, so it's always crowded. That's why I take the other one next to the cafeteria." She offered a bunch of hallway traffic tips, letting him know what not to do and what to do when things get messy. She said going to the locker during lunch was always a good idea, that way you can put things that you don't need and keep the things you need for studying and homework to have a lighter load to carry to fifth, sixth and seventh period. Though it sucked if it was a major exam week.

French was a nice first impression, everyone greeting him with a simple "salut" and asked for his name.

"Je m'appele Devin."

"Ah, you are familiar with the French language?" the teacher asked.

"Oui. I lived in Quebec before I moved here. Though, I spoke more English than French."

One student frowned. "That's no fair. You know more about the language than we all do. This'll be an easy class for you."

"Silence s'il vous plait. Now Devin, here is your textbook and you can sit right there next to Carrie." The class was a little more awkward, Olivia far away from him. He felt uncomfortable. Carrie just stared at him with wide eyes which were framed by thick glasses.

The other classes went by fast, as well as lunch. He met Olivia's friends and just like she had said before, they seemed to hesitate, then warm up to him. They joked around, asking him how his first day in hell was. When he said if this was hell, he didn't want to know what the other one was like then they all laughed.

School ended and everyone poured out of the doors. His notebook with his notes for his mission was held tight under his arm. Olivia came up behind him. "So. You liking your first day of school?"

"It was alright."

"Cool. Glad to hear that. Usually it sucks, but hell, you know what? You seem to have adjusted to it just fine. Maybe tomorrow will be just as good."

He was about to agree until he was bumped into hard on the shoulder. The notebook fell onto the ground and he quickly picked it up.

"Stupid nerds don't know how to be nice," she muttered. "You okay? I totally jinxed you about how good your day was didn't I? Shit, sorry."

"I don't believe in jinxes."

"Oh really?" She frowned. "Those nerds…they believe in anything. They're the other guys you should avoid."

"Why's that?

She rolled her eyes. "They're totally paranoid. They believe in the supernaturals. Ghosts. Vampires. Werewolves. Witches. Wizards. Aliens."

He felt a little embarrassed at the tone of her voice when she said aliens. "You say aliens like it's a bad thing."

"They're gross. Have you seen those movies? Westworld? Invasion of the Body Snatchers? Star Wars? Probably not, since you don't seem to mind them."

"I think it's just stereotypes." He didn't mean to make it sound harsh, but it came out that way. Once he got to the side of the street, he stopped. "Well. My apartment's over there. See you tomorrow?"

"Yeah." She didn't seem disturbed at all, just…confused. She offered a smile and walked over to her bus. He sighed heavily and went across the street. Rose met him there, a smirk on her face.

"Made a friend I see."

"So have you. A lot of friends in fact. If you really call them that."

She looked insulted. "Of course they aren't. They are just mere toys in this little project." The smirk appeared again. "Which reminds me. You shouldn't be too attached to your little Olivia. Humans can change over time."

"She's not mine. I don't own her. Now let's go to the apartment. I need to work on my math and history homework." He walked away from her, unsettled. He didn't know why, but what she had said about humans changing worried him.

School over the next three weeks went by quicker than expected. He took all his notes on human activity in the high school and kept communicating with Olivia and her friends. He couldn't bear to be with Rose, but he got over it, no matter how much of an old bitch she was. Max visited them once every week to check up on how they were doing and seeing what they learned about the teenage culture in the small town.

After the three weeks, he became adjusted to the human food and ways. He took his showers and began to heat leftover take out in the microwave with ease. He wasn't ready to use the stove or mess with the heater, but it was still progress.

On a Monday night, Rose came into his room as he was watching the news. "Busy?"

"Not really. I'm watching the news though. It's interesting how the humans react to everything. They seem to have a conflict over everything whether it be inanimate or animate. Beliefs and-"

"Uh-huh, that's great and all, but there's a pizza I ordered five minutes ago and I'm going to take a bath."

He sighed heavily. "So you're basically asking me to do you a favor?"

"_No_, I'm telling you to do something that way I don't get out of a bath without some food ready on the table. Get off that lazy ass and do something useful little hatchling."

"For the love of all that's good in this universe, _stop calling me that_!"

"Not until you get me that pizza hatchling. Now hurry along."

He rolled his eyes, muttering a few German swearwords. "Where is it?"

"Pizza Hut. It's right around the corner, not hard to find. "Ten bucks." She gave him the money that Max had given her before and crossed her arms. "Chop chop sweet little egg. Get cracking."

With a groan he walked out of the apartment and made his way to Pizza Hut. He took a deep breath, sucking in the fresh air. He really liked to get away from her. Anything to get away from that bitch.

"Why the hell are you bothering me? Bother someone else. Someone that actually cares about what you think."

He froze in his tracks. Olivia? He waited, hearing another voice.

"Shut up whore."

"What the-don't call me something like that. I am _no_ whore. You? Most defiantly."

Devin knew that this was going to get ugly. He walked a little more then stopped. Between two buildings was a small alley. It was dark, but the streetlight caught slivers of their faces and body. He saw that the young man's back was turned, looming over her. Olivia glared at him, fists clenched at her sides.

"I'm no whore," the guy hissed.

"Then what was that skank fest talking to you for?"

"Emily has nothing to do with it."

"Who said anything about Emily?"

The man stood closer to her, Devin tensing. He felt a growl beginning to rumble in his chest. The man had no reason to treat Olivia like that.

"Shut up. Don't you turn the tables on me. I see you talking to that new guy. So what, I dump you then you just help yourself to some fresh meat?"

"OK, first of all, I'm just being nice to the guy. He's new and he's been homeschooled most of his life. He's a nice guy that needed a hand. Second of all, you dumped me for no reason at all. Then_ you_ started flirting with other girls. How should that make me feel?"

"You are such a fucking liar. I haven't been flirting with anyone."

"Yes you have!"

"Shut up bitch!" Then he shoved his hand in his pocket, whipping out a gun. Devin couldn't take it anymore. He launched in, tackling the guy from behind. The gun flew away and shattered against the brick wall. "The fuck?" The man glared up at him. "You! You're the newb!"

"I prefer to not be called that," Devin breathed, his voice coming out as a hiss. He held the guy down. "Why did you just pull out that gun?"

"Teaching that bitch a lesson, that's why."

"Devin, go."

Devin stared at her incredulously, still holding the struggling guy down. "You're joking right?"

Instead of laughing or smiling like she usually would, she gazed at him. Her eyes were filled with fear and worry, while she wore of mask of seriousness. "I'm not. Leave Devin. I can handle it."

"No you can't."

"Just lea-"

The guy managed to get out of Devin's grasp and twisted, punching him square in the chest. He lost his breath, gasping. The guy grabbed at Olivia, holding her in a chokehold. "Listen. You take one more step and this girl will never see her graduation."

"You wouldn't."

"He would," Olivia gasped, holding onto his arm. "Believe me, he would. Go Devin. Please. I don't want you to get hurt."

Devin's heart raced. He felt the adrenaline rushing through his veins. He didn't want to do it but…it was the only way to save her. "I suggest you let her go."

"Or what?" the man snorted.

"Or this." He touched the brick wall, concentrating. He felt his soft human skin harden, the blood hardening in his veins. He glared at the man. Both Olivia and the man stared at him in shock. "So. You let her go. Or I punch you so hard _you_'_ll _never see daylight ever again. What will it be?"

The guy shook his head. He threw Olivia to the ground. "You're a freak! Man, I'm out of here!"

"Not until this." Devin swung, hitting him square in the jaw. The guy hit the ground hard. He looked down at Olivia and he felt his stomach twist. Olivia stared at him in disbelief. "Um…with a hit like that, he shouldn't remember anything when he wakes up. Learned that when I took a fighting class." The smile he tried to work with didn't seem to work. Her face was still frozen with astonishment. She looked frightened as well. At what, he was pretty sure of.

"You alright?"

She frowned, then managed a short nod.

"That's probably not what you're freaked out about huh? You think I'm a totally gross monster or something. An alien, which I am."

She stared at him, speechless.

"You didn't hurt me. On that first day of school. I am different than you humans. I know how your kind sees mine and the others. It's understandable."

She still didn't say anything. He let out a heavy sigh, reverting back to his human skin. "I'll see you tomorrow then." He turned away, ready to just go back to the apartment. Whatever shit Rose wanted to say to him about the pizza and him being too young was something that he had come to expect.

"Wait!"

Her arms tightened around his waist, her body shaking. He froze in his tracks, realizing she was crying. He turned around, her arms still tight around him. She buried her face into his chest, sobbing. He didn't know what to do with this situation. He decided to put an arm around her back, holding her close to him. That seemed to comfort her a bit, her sobs lessening. He patted her back, rubbing it and muttered how everything was alright now. She was safe.

Once she stopped crying, she wiped her face with her hands, rubbing her eyes. She looked up. Her eyes were red and her cheeks were flushed. Her black hair was messy and a strand was in the middle of her face. "I'm…sorry. I didn't mean to cry like that but…thank you. For saving my life." She offered a tiny smile, a feature he had grown to accustom to over the past three weeks. "I think it's amazing. What you did back there was…incredible. How did you do that?"

"I'm an alien."

"Oh." Her eyes widened. "You weren't kidding. That's…wow. Didn't expect that."

"Am I freaking you out?"

"No, no…" she trailed off then sighed. "Well, OK, yeah. A little. Not many people get threatened by an ex then get their life saved by an alien with superpowers. Don't really know how to react to this."

He grinned. "Not many aliens see an innocent human get attacked by another for no reason. Don't know how to react to that either."

She laughed, lighting up her whole face.

This human. This girl. She really was something.

And he appreciated that more than she knew.

A/N: Sorry sorry! I'm working on Christmas in July as well! Next chapter of that will be coming eventually…just needed to get this published and wanted to see what you guys think. So can you review? Please? I would really love that :D thank youuuuu :) btw a little French translation. Salut is an informal way of saying hi. Then je m'appele means "I am called" which is basically "My name is." Another way of saying it is "Mon nom est…" There you go!


End file.
